forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miniature giant space hamster
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Plains, hills | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix 1 | based = | histrefs = }} Miniature giant space hamsters, sometimes called giant pygmy space hamsters, were one of the many variants of giant space hamsters that could be encountered across different worlds. Description According to Minsc, a miniature giant space hamster was a giant space hamster that had been miniaturized. They were identical in size to regular hamsters. Like all giant space hamsters, they were not naturally evolving creatures, but were instead created by gnomes originally from Krynn. Gnomes experimented with giant space hamster breeding by mixing enchanted substances from a variety of monsters into the process, which produced several varieties of giant space hamster. Among those, miniature giant space hamsters were one of the more unusual varieties. These creatures were apparently quite intelligent and had the ability to talk in whispers, though most of the time they just made normal hamster squeaks. According to advertising brochures found in Sigil, they were gentle with children. Ecology Unlike most giant space hamster variants, miniature giant space hamsters did not fill the ecological niches usually associated with large animals such as rhinos and elephants and were instead usually kept as pets. The Prime Exotics shop in Sigil sold miniature giant space hamsters for 1 gp each. Availability was limited. The Infernal Rapture restaurant in the Nine Hells often served cooked miniature giant space hamsters. They had been deep fried, and seasoned with herbs and tears. Notable Miniature Giant Space Hamsters and the miniature giant space hamster aboard the Scavenger.]] * Boo, the only known miniature giant space hamster in Realmspace in the 14 century DR and the animal companion of the Rashemi ranger Minsc ever since his first head wound. However, as Minsc was quite addled, it was unclear whether or not his claims were true. * A miniature giant space hamster dwelt in the derelict spelljammer ''Scavenger in Undermountain in the late 15 century DR. Appendix Notes * In ''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'', Dagget Filth mentioned gigantic space hamsters. * In Mass Effect 2 and 3, also from BioWare, the player could buy a "Space Hamster" in the human shop on the Citadel. Appearances :;Adventures ::Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage ::Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus :;Novels ::Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn novelization :;Comics ::Legends of Baldur's Gate • Shadows of the Vampire • Frost Giant's Fury • Evil at Baldur's Gate :;Computer games: ::Baldur's Gate • Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn • Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal External Links * * * Space Hamster article at the Mass Effect Wiki for the Mass Effect games. References Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:0-24 gold pieces Category:Giant space hamsters Category:Hamsters